Of Pairings and Pixels
by Predatress
Summary: A few one-shots written in tribute to some pairings I'm contributing to in a Gaia roleplay. Only one of the five one-shots has both characters from Kingdom Hearts, meaning the other four are crossover pairings.


_Something really quick that I wanted to make for my loves in Pixelized. So, let's see...Ah Hell, I'm sure you guys can guess who you are. X3 Each transition to the next one-shot is a song title. _

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea to write this.

- GO -

**Love Me Dead**

They never could figure out why they loved each other. Xaldin had a mean streak, and Luxord was just plain idiotic. One couldn't stay in one place long, and the other food-poisoned you for saying something bad about his beloved companions. But still, they somehow found themselves sneaking into the other's life.

There were nights that the blonde crept into the Lancer's room and curled up next to the man he always believed was a heavy sleeper.

Sometimes the dark-haired man found himself carving special trinkets for the Gambler and leaving them in liquor baskets always believing the smaller man wasn't around.

When they got together, Xaldin usually lashed out at the other for being irresponsible, for being a drunk...And Luxord would retaliate with how cold, and horrible the larger man was. About how _controlling _and _parasitic_ he was.

After they leave the room, they would start thinking of each other. The blonde daydreamed of their mutual nights together, even if he was_ exhausted _afterwards. He would smile at how beautiful the other was to him, at how they somehow fit so well together when the Lancer let down his sharp guard.

And once they met again, be it in the halls or at the dinner table, they'd give each other brief smirks. Sometimes, they would share a sincere smile. And when they were alone, Luxord following Xaldin to his room...Well, let us say earplugs have become a routine for the nights of the other members.

**You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison**

They've had their share of problems, as well as their similarities. Though their eyes and hair colour and dress code set them apart quite nicely, they were the same in so many other ways. Caesar looked up to Apple, though he would never admit, just as Zexion cared deeply about Vexen's opinion but would never say such. While the redhead was stupid enough to fall for the Fire Champion, the Nobody cursed the day he felt like the Melodious Nocturne gave him a heart.

Ah, and then there was that lovely chatroom that got these two compulsive liars into meeting each other. A parade of slurs and innuendos, lies and smirks...Sometimes, it was like they sought the other's sarcastic, and in most cases, jackass personality. By their second conversation, those subtle sexual mentions took on a whole new light.

Demyx was happy that Zexion had someone to talk to other than himself and the Academic, as anyone could guess how pleased Apple was for Caesar. But then there was that day the two decided to meet.

At first, it was tense. As soon as their mind game came to play, though, it was an easy visit. The moments of sincerity were frightening and comforting for each antisocial, until the dismal time came and the one the redhead treasured was taken from him.

One could not imagine the grief he felt, nor the guilt that formed in the usual stoic Nobody's stomach. Even when it was hard for him to understand emotions, he took it upon himself to heal the other.

Mentally, he calmed the tides of Caesar's mind.

Physically, he gave a Hi-Potion to the beat up human.

Emotionally, he embraced the child and unintentionally created a bond that neither noticed at that time.

**Ordinary Day**

She believed she didn't deserve him. Well, she believed she didn't deserve anyone, really. But someone as great as Demyx? Impossible. And his thoughts? Well, there were times he felt bad for lying to her, but his love was never fake whether he had a heart or not.

His words were always simple, and his intentions were always good when it came to the pink-haired kunoichi. Even when a piece of him was still held by his past lovers, he always showered her with affection as if he was never hurt before, that this was the first time he's ever felt this bliss. And she always tried to give equal attention in return. When was the last time she's felt this good?

Lonely souls pieced together by making each other happy, and yet more entitled to the ones they loved before the other ever came along. Her mind was set on rescuing Sasuke and his was occupied with protecting and making Zexion happy. But they understood and respected each other's wishes, and even when a small form of shame arose, they were reminded that it was okay that they kept busy with other people sometimes.

And when they were together, they were reminded at why the other was important to them. It was more than lust for companionship, they noticed, but an honest tie of caring and finding what they've needed in the other.

**Kiss From A Rose**

He hated roses and anything that had to do with Marluxia. That was understandable. They weren't on friendly terms after Castle Oblivion, after all...

She loved roses, and even more so, she loved her garden. It was understandable. It was all she had left, after all...

Fire.

Just as his very life was taken by the flames, her family was swallowed by the cackling red. Both were selfish in their own way, but a little death helped that.

Though he went back to isolating himself in his lab, he rekindled his friendship with the Schemer and even dared use some chatroom Demyx spoke of often.

Even if she spoke to only one person after her only friends left, she was still better off once she remembered her true self. When she got her father's computer running, she accidentally signed up for a 'chatroom'.

They're meeting was destiny, and in a way, they found themselves so close to each other in just a first meeting. He knew so much and so many different things, and her curiosity got the best of her. When was the last time they smiled this much?

And when they met finally, his chest ached something strange. How could just thinking of her make him smile? Why couldn't he _stop _thinking of her? Why did she smile so naturally with him, and only in his presence?

Once their lips met, there wasn't anything left to be said. It was something true, and he wasn't going to let go of her...Even if that stupid terrier Onion kept threatening to bite his ankles.

**Paralyzer**

Axel was stupid, and how he managed to befriend him was beyond the vampire.

Watching over his shoulder as he used a 'computer', the man's red eyes scanned over conversation after boring conversation until he saw that one Nobody. He wasn't sure what happened, but something in him sparked at the sight of the enigmatic boy.

"Zexion..."

The word was an unintentional whisper, something that sent chills down Alucard's back. Their first and only meeting never really did last, but the quick connection of flesh they had caused that same thrill to course through him, slightly stronger than when just breathing the other's name.

Both were creatures of dark, of shadows, of manipulation...But for some reason, each encounter only brought excitement and curiosity, interest and game. What they were and how they normally acted was forgotten, their minds only set on what the other says, and how to react.

- FINISH -

_Well, there it is...I would've wrote a few other things, but my other two loves don't have anyone associating with a Kingdom Hearts character. I still love you, Mango and Sharky, promise! So yeah...Tah-dah, hope ya'll like them. Heh..._


End file.
